


Then I saw her Face (Now I'm a Believer)

by Friedom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Mention of Akamaru and the Three Haimaru Brothers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedom/pseuds/Friedom
Summary: All Hana wanted was to get coffee, she didn't expect this literal angel behind the counter.Feat. Hana the Useless Lesbian, Konan the barista and Kiba laughing his ass off in the background.





	Then I saw her Face (Now I'm a Believer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModernArt2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/gifts).



> This is a fill for the "coffee shop AU" prompt on the Make Me Choose Girls' Event on uzushi0.tumblr.com.  
> The plot is loosely based on blackkat's first meeting with her wife as well as all the other stories of lesbians being Useless in the presence of pretty girls out there. You'll get there, gals. Even if a lot of stuttering is involved.  
> Title from "I'm a Believer" by Smash Mouth.

“Come on, slowpoke!” Hana called up the stairs where she could hear Kiba and Akamaru moving about. “We’re just going out to get coffee, not to a goddamn ball!”

After a moment her brother's feet became visible at the top of the stairs, his large puppy on his heels, soon followed by the rest of him and as they came trampling down.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he called, annoyed, as he came to a halt in front of her to put on his shoes. He ran his hand through his hair in a vain attempt to make it look anything other than hopelessly messy.

“About time!” she scolded without malice, reaching out to ruffle it, destroying whatever success he had had. Huffing, he pulled his hood up to ride behind the fur collar like he had when he was younger, even though he was by now almost as tall as her.

He was five years younger than her, had always been firmly the smaller one, but that was looking to be changing soon as he neared sixteen years of age. Hana was in no way a small woman, but then again so was their mother and their father had been taller than her as well.

She still had faint memories of the man, after all he had been around for long enough to make Kiba and then run off with his tail between his legs. Mom had been sad for a little, the extended family stepping in to help her out while she grieved for her broken marriage while also pregnant with another child, but had gotten over it in time. She was even dating again nowadays, but Hana preferred not to think about it, not because she didn't approve but because it lead to thoughts of her mother having sex and- yeah, just... Nope.

Tsume had done her best to make sure her children never suffered for only having the one parent. Hana didn’t really think about her father often anymore and from what she could see, Kiba was fine as well, so she counted that as a win.

She unlocked the door while her brother finished tying his shoes and they were out of the house in no time, the Haimaru brothers and Akamaru trailing them on leashes. At home in the countryside they wouldn't bother with those, as their dogs were trained to stay at their sides anyway, but it was obligatory and simply safer here in the town to keep them that way on walks.

The weather was damp and cool that day, solid cloud cover diffusing what early morning light there was. It looked like there was a grey concrete floor above their heads that would drizzle down rain every so often.

Hana stuck her hands into the pockets of her bomber jacket and bowed her head, hurrying along. She had been feeling a cold coming lately but had forgotten to put on a scarf and was now feeling the cool air against her throat with some trepidation. No umbrella, either, so there hopefully wouldn't be any rain while they were out. She really didn’t fancy being sick on this trip.

Kiba was on his phone when they reached the coffee shop, probably texting his friends at home, so she took it upon herself to tie up the dogs so the general populence felt safer. She then lead the way inside and almost dropped the door to smack her brother in the face.

There, behind the counter, stood the singularly most beautiful woman Hana had ever seen in her entire life. Her blue hair, a color that should have looked tacky but somehow didn't, framed her slender features where it wasn’t pulled up into a tight bun at the top of her head. The simple black barbell that she wore in her labret piercing set off her graceful features nicely, making Hana’s gaze return to her lips again and again as she took her in. She had a sense of control and dignity about her that made her seem out of place drying a mug with a cloth behind a coffee shop counter, more suited to a throne or the head of a councilroom.

Her stunned moment ended when Kiba ran into her back.

“What the hell, Hana? What did you stop for?” he demanded, rubbing his nose and giving her a confused look. She just shook her head, glancing at the pretty barista to see whether she had noticed them. The woman hadn’t looked up from her drying. Hana supressed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want this first impression to be her brother making a scene.

When Hana tore her eyes away to look back at her brother he was squinting at her suspiciously, trying to catch a glance behind her. She instinctively held out her arms to stop him.

“Why don’t you-” she started, already devising a plan of attack and trying to get him out of the picture, but he interrupted her, having finally gotten a look at the barista.

“Oh no, sister dearest. As if you won’t royally fuck this up if I leave you alone. No dice, we’re getting you a date!” he told her with a broad, mischievous grin.

“Kiba, no!” she whisper-yelled but he had already slipped around her to go up to the counter. She had no choice but to follow.

“Hello!” he greeted the woman while Hana was still trailing after him. The barista startled a little and snapped her gaze up to him, blinking away some sort of haze.

“Welcome! What can I get you?” she immediately rattled off in a truly artful customer service voice. Hana was starting to doubt whether this was actually a good idea. Hitting on people while at work wasn’t usually her style, since it wasn’t like they were allowed to properly tell her off if she did get overbearing. That just didn’t feel fair.

She had feared that her brother would say something embarrassing, however he just cheerfully told her his order of disgustingly sugary coffee. Hana had made it her task to wean him off of all the sweetness, for his teeth’s sake if nothing else, but since he was still young she supposed it could be excused.

Suddenly startling amber eyes focused on Hana and she lost her train of thought completely. “Err-” she stuttered, desperately fishing in the abyss her brain had turned into for her coffee order. Panicking, she blurted out, “Un café- Äh, ich meine- oh, damn,” and immediately flushed bright red and made herself as small as possible. She could hear Kiba trying to hold in in his laughter next to her and shot him a glare. Then another voice joined his Hana’s eyes widened.

When she mustered up the courage to actually look at the barista she found her giggling openly, eyes twinkling. She met Hana’s gaze, and winked at her. Hana thought her heart might stop in her chest if it wasn’t currently beating a mile a minute.

“Wow, you know a lot of languages, huh?” the other woman asked her, bending forward a little to lean on the counter, customer service voice replaced by a warm cadence that reminded Hana of summer rain for some reason. She was smiling now, not the polite, fake one from before but a real one, and Hana was once again struck by her almost angelic beauty. She realised that she was staring again.

“Yeah, I guess...” she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment and dropping her gaze back to the floor. She wasn’t able to help herself from glancing up again, however, enchanted by that smile and the way it made her light up. It felt like standing in a stray ray of sunlight that had broken through the cloud cover.

“Excuse her, she gets useless around pretty women,” Kiba stepped up next to her and slapped her on the shoulder with solidarity that opposed his teasing words. Hana stuck her elbow into his side anyway. Any further retaliation was prevented by a soft "Oh"-sound as the barista blushed a pretty pink, expression faintly nonplussed.

“For what it’s worth, he’s right.” Hana told her, still a little off kilter but regaining her footing fast, “You are very beautiful.” She gave her a sly grin and straightened out her posture, trying to appear more confident. The compliment got her another blinding smile, this one a little smaller but no less warm, and it was the other woman who ducked her head this time, gazing up at Hana through her lashes.

“Thanks,” she answered quietly. It was mostly overshadowed by the bell on the door ringing again, however, a new patron entering. The other woman straightened immediately, putting her game face back on. Hana’s eye was caught by her name tag as she straightened. It read, "Konan."

“Sorry, what was your order?” Konan asked the two of them. Hana got hers out without a hitch this time, Kiba repeated his, and they went to stand off to the side while the other woman did her job. It took a few minutes in which Hana tried not to be too overt in staring at Konan and, judging by her brother's expression, failed on all fronts, but soon they were handed their cups.

As Hana turned hers over she discovered, written on it in neat handwriting, a phone number with a little flower - a rose if she wasn't mistaken - drawn beside it. She knew she had never told Konan her name, so why she had chosen it was a bit of a mystery to her, but her heart beat higher anyway. Her face must have given her away as Kiba leaned over to look at the cup as well while they left the coffee shop.

He whooped and elbowed her with an obnoxious grin on his face, chattering on and on about it as they walked back to their lodging with the dogs in tow. Hana didn’t mind it, though. This morning had been great, and not even her overexcited teenage brother could make her mad right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to friendo Art just cause we're talking rn and I feel like you could use some fun fluff.


End file.
